Apathetic
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: L couldn't say hello to the blond. He knew it didn't make sense, but if he said hello, he'd be found out. LxMello.


**A/N: **... I'll work on Manipulation next. I promise! I just had to finish this. It's based off of "Apathetic" from Moments. Um... Yeah, I don't have much to say about it. LxMello goodness! Ah, rated just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **... I wish I owned it... But I don't...

* * *

L couldn't say hello to the blond. He knew it didn't make sense, but if he said hello, he'd be found out. They'd know the lust between himself and the boy. They'd see right through his mask of brotherly affection and to the core. They'd know the secret he held closer than any he had previously. They'd know where his hands had touched. And then he'd be undone. 

He felt the glare Mello aimed at him throughout the evening. It was not a pleasent feeling as he finally glanced at the boy.

"I'm going to my room now," he said softly. The group with him all nodded and disperesed accordingly, for it was time for them to sleep as well. L knew Mello was following him. He was about to go inside his room before he found the way blocked. The boy was standing, hands braced against either side of the doorway, in front of L.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Mello snarled. L didn't look at him.

"You shouldn't be so upset." Guilt roiled in the detective's stomach as the teen slammed the door behind him. L stood there for a second before realizing that Mello had gone into his room. He tried the handle and found it unlocked, which proved that the blond didn't really want to be left alone. Mello was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall sulkily.

"Mello," L murmured. He got no response, "Mello, talk to me."

"Why should I?" Mello said icily, "Maybe I don't want to talk now." A sigh passed through L's lips.

"Would it help if I apologized?" He asked quietly. Mello glanced at him, pursing his lips.

"I don't know. Maybe," Mello said, doing his best to sound innocent as he added, "If you gave me something." L blinked once, though he wasn't all that surprised. It wasn't the first time Mello tried to buy his love, as it were, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"And what would you want me to give you?" L murmured. The blond boy rolled his eyes and stood, facing L with his arms crossed.

"As though you don't know," he huffed, staring up at the man with his lower lip out in a pout.

"We -I- shouldn't," the detective murmured with a sigh, "You're so young-"

"You always say that," Mello stomped, "And I always tell you, I don't care about that! It doesn't matter anyway-"

"Because of what we've already done, yes," L finished the sentence for him, "I know. But I still-" L was cut off by Mello pulling him down for a kiss.

"I don't care," Mello growled, "I never have cared and I never will. And you should stop being so hesitant, because you're not going to be here for that long anyway." L stared at the boy. His lips were tingling from the kiss, and his body was beginning to shake. He pretended like he wasn't sure why.

"Mello, I-" Whatever he had planned to say was lost as Mello kissed him again. The boy's kisses were short, but repeating, and always demading. They forced all thoughts aside those about the blond from his mind. This was a feat in itself, and it was coupled with giving the detective an unresistable urge to touch. And touch he did. The dips and curves his fingers fell into as Mello landed on the bed were familiar by this time.

They never talked at times like this. Actually, L couldn't say that. They didn't _converse_. Mello talked, quietly of course. And, truly, it could hardly be called talking. Noises and different words. L wasn't sure that it counted, but he couldn't convince himself it mattered at the moment. Not with the way their fingers were touching each other's skin. He was always so amazed at how soft and smooth Mello's skin was.

L tried not to think. If he didn't, he'd think too much about what he was doing. If he thought too much about what he was doing, his guilt would override him. He didn't know what he'd do then. So he didn't think about that. Instead, he concentrated on how if he twitched his finger this way, Mello would jerk like _that_...

And so L never stopped. He couldn't. And when he was inside the small boy, his mind would actually go blank. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and yet wasn't, by this point. Mello always came first. It wasn't that surprising, really. L never lasted much longer himself. Sometimes it was for Mello's sake, and other times it truly wasn't.

After they laid together for a short time, Mello got up and shuffled out. But not before telling L he loved him. He always did. And L could never help but to reply that he loved the boy as well.

Because, in truth, he did.

* * *

**A/N: **.:flails:. Ahhh, I'm not sure how I feel about this. It has a lot of dialouge in the middle... I don't know if I like it or not... 

Anyway, please review if you liked it.


End file.
